Loved By Obession
by forgetablelove
Summary: Bella screamed the sound tore at Alice's heart. It was full of agony and pain yet it seemed to be laced with love. AliceBella onesided, EdwardBella, JasperAlice. Warning: sexual themes


b I. The Conversion /b 

Alice watched as Edward bit down on Bella's neck reluctantly. He had spent over two years trying to convince Bella she didn't want this life, but she had held firm.

A month ago she had graduated from high school; yesterday she had said her vows.

Today she was changed into a vampire.

That was the deal. Bella made sure that he followed through. He had tried to get out of it, trying to get her to college first even after she had married him against her better judgment.

The girl was stubborn. Refusing to listen to his reasoning, she enlisted Alice to help her hurry Edward along with the task. It had been their secret scheme.

"If he doesn't want to change me, please act like you will," Bella had pleaded with her the night after she graduated after Edward bypassed changing her right then and declaring his want for marriage before the conversation.

"Bella, I can't. I don't even know how…" Alice said, uneasy with the topic of discussion.

"I know. Just act like you will. He wants to do it himself, deep down, and he won't allow you to. If he thinks you will, he'll have to." Bella had grinned at her mischievously. Alice had readily agreed, knowing she was right about what Edward truly wanted.

i Of course Bella is right. She knows Edward almost as well as I do, /i Alice thought as he watched Edward pulled Bella into his arms as the venom began to run through her body, lighting it on fire with the agony if the girl's scream was any indication.

Bella screamed; the sound tore at Alice's heart. It was full of agony and pain yet it seemed to be laced with love. Love for Edward, and yes, love for Cullens as a family.

Bella wanted to be part of their family, and she was welcome in it. She was already part of their family, and she knew it. Rosalie stepped behind Alice, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. "She's strong. He bit her close to her heart, too, so it won't be long."

The words seemed slightly cold to Alice's ears, but she knew that Rosalie didn't mean anything harsh by them.

"Rose... Rose, come here," Emmett's voice said gently behind the women. He led the other girl away. Alice caught a small smile of encouragement on his face as he gave Edward's and Bella's direction a quick glance before she turned away and back to the other couple.

"Alice, don't you think you should leave them alone?" Jasper's voice surprised her.

"No. No, he needs me here..." The words left Alice's mouth before she realized she was going to say them. "She needs me."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. He was hard and cold, but she found it familiar and welcoming rather than unsettling.

With the other couple watching from just outside the door, Edward gently laid Bella on the bed and held her hand.

Her screams of pain echoed.

b II. The Aftermath /b 

It barely took one day for the venom to get to her heart. The change was rapid, and right before Jasper's eyes.

"He must have bitten her as close to her heart as he could," Jasper whispered to Alice. She was in his arms, leaning back against his chest like she had been since Edward had set Bella's change in motion.

"Yes. He had promised himself he would. And he had promised her. He didn't want to suffer any more than she had to," she whispered. Her voice was soft trying to prevent the other couple from overhearing though with their heightened senses it was unlikely they could stop them.

Edward was gentle with Bella even though Jasper knew her skin had to be cold and as hard as granite now. He wondered if gentleness would be a hard habit for Edward to break when dealing with the new Bella. He pushed back hair from Bella's forehead and smiled gently down at her with a look of love and affection.

"He's saying something to her," Alice said, seeing Edward's lips move.

"Yes. We should go." Jasper dropped his arms from around her and began to leave the hallway and give the couple some peace and to avoid listening in on their private conversation.

"No, they need us," Alice whispered. Her voice seemed slightly frantic and her eyes didn't move from the scene. Suddenly she was gone.

"Alice!" Jasper tried to call after her, but she was already in the room standing by Bella's bedside. He followed with every intention of pulling his wife out of room. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back towards the door, but she wouldn't budge. She didn't even look at Jasper; her eyes stayed glued on Bella even as he tried to forcefully pull her out of the room.

"It's okay, Jasper. She can stay," Bella whispered from her bed. He looked down and saw her once brown eyes were now red. It was almost scary to see such a physical and obvious change so soon.

"No, you two need time alone. Alice, come on." He tried to pull her arm again, but she pulled her arm from his grasps instead, taking him off guard.

"She said I can stay," Alice said fervently. Her eyes seemed wild; she seemed different suddenly.

"Just let her stay," Edward said from his position sitting on the edge of the bed. His tone was almost indifferent.

"Don't you want time alone?" Jasper questioned, wondering why he wasn't insisting Alice and Jasper leave immediately.

"It's fine," Bella insisted.

Edward stroked Bella's cheek lightly. "It's her opinion that matters, not mine." Jasper knew, from his words, that he did want time alone with his new wife, but he didn't want to upset her more.

Jasper shot Alice a dirty look; unable to understand what had plastered her to Bella's side and made her refuse to let the couple have time alone now that Bella was a vampire.

Whether he understood it or not, the new development made his skin crawl.

b II. The Obsession /b 

Alice found she didn't want to leave Bella's side after the conversation. She was one of them now, part of their family; she completed their family.

Over the weeks after the change, she acquired the skill draw people to her with her charm. It was like she had an irresistible magnetism. She seemed oblivious to her new power, using it without trying to and having a hard time controlling it or stopping it even when she tried.

"You need to stop that," Edward whispered into Bella's mouth as he pulled his wife close and wrapping his arms around her. She smiled up at him, a mischievous glint her eyes. Alice had watched as Edward had just walked to her without being prompted; it was obvious her using her skill and Edward truly didn't mind.

"You know you love it," she whispered before kissing him again deeply. Alice could see Bella's wet tongue slide into Edward's slightly opened mouth.

Alice licked her own lips as she watched the couple. A feeling clawed at her insides making her imagine what it would be like to be with Bella like that, to kiss her and taste her burning yet feminine flavor. Alice wasn't used to feeling likes this and she quickly diverted her eyes from the scene.

The feeling didn't go away.

Bella had become a temptation for Alice, drawing to her to her by an invisible yet powerful force.

Her beauty was exquisite and Alice thought it was because she had been Bella's beauty as a human and knew the vast improvements were so subtle. Her skin was pale, smooth, hard and flawless; her eyes now the vampire burgundy. The color gave off a carnal delight to Alice, knowing she still had her own human blood in her veins.

Alice glanced up again and saw Edward was still kissing Bella, his hands all over her, touching her. She imagined the feel of Bella's body beneath her hands, the feminine curves, and smooth, hard skin; it incited a feeling of arousal and desire with Alice's being that she couldn't repress.

She wanted Bella.

Quickly leaving the couple alone, Alice ran upstairs to where Jasper was in their bedroom. She tackled him and pressed her lips against his and delved her tongue in his mouth to taste his acidly sweet flavor that she imagined would be close to Bella's flavor. She pictured Bella and the feel of Bella under her instead of Jasper as she made love to him.

The sex was carnal and quick; the act only used to gratify the desires flooding through her. The whole time Alice imagined it was Bella touching, holding, and kissing her.

She had to physically bite down on the inside of her cheek to resist the urge to cry out Bella's name during her climax; she momentarily forgot it was Jasper who was actually touching her this way.

Fighting the urge to seek out Bella now that her sexual desires were satisfied, Alice stayed in Jasper's arms and tried to convince herself this is where she really wanted to be.

b IV. The Catch /b 

Kissing Alice deeply, Jasper took her toxic taste on his tongue and ran his hands down her granite back.

Her moan came out as more of a gasp and he smiled arrogantly as he pulled away. Her eyes were closed and she was looking up at him with a peaceful expression on her face. "Jasper…" Lowering his mouth to hers once again, he took her whisper into his mouth.

During the last few weeks, their sex had become something new, carnal and perfect. Alice was wilder in bed than ever before, demanding more from his body and giving less in return.

He couldn't deny that she seemed distant afterward. She stayed in his arms, but she didn't speak, merely laid there and caught her unneeded breath before running off again, normally to wherever Bella happened to be.

When she wasn't pushing Jasper's body to its sexual limits, she was glued to Bella's side, trying to teach her and learn from her alike. Alice smiled, grinned, and laughed with her friend which was something that was rare when she was with Jasper even if he tried to make her laugh purposely just to see her happy. She insisted on accompanying Bella on any of her hunts even if it imposed on Edward as well.

Bella seemed to love the attention, yet occasionally Jasper would swear he saw her leave the house purposely without letting Alice know as if she was just trying to escape Alice's interest for just a little while. Edward could be seen shooting glares at Alice when she insisted on spending so much time with his new wife; he resented Alice for trying to capture all of Bella's intention. Edward seemed to understand Alice's alternative motive, or true reason for wanting to be near Bella all the time, but he didn't say a word.

Jasper settled himself carefully on the bed beside Alice and pulled her close to his body. She cuddled her body to his yet she didn't look at him, her eyes cast downward and away from his. Shame radiated from her body and the bitter smell of their sex filled the air around them.

Alice moved restlessly in his arms as if she was trying to break free without him knowing.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She stilled for a moment. Sighing, she whispered, "I'm fine."

He ran his hands down her body, enjoying feeling the curvy and petite form.

Slowly, she eased out of his arms and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I have to go."

Grabbing her arm gently, he stopped her. "Where?"

"Nowhere particular. I just… have to go." Her words stumbled out of her mouth, giving off the impression that she was hiding something.

He moved slightly to try to gain eye contact, but she dodged and looked away.

Reaching out, he pulled her back to down to him and kissed her mouth softly. His mouth lingeringly close to hers so he felt her hot rapid breath fan his face, he whispered, "I want you again."

She seemed happy enough to oblige. When she came apart in his arms he could have sworn he heard her cry, "Bella!" in ecstasy.


End file.
